TINGGALLAH DIHATIKU SELAMANYA
by AyuManikA
Summary: no summary, masih mikir XD
1. Chapter 1

**TINGGALLAH DIHATIKU SELAMANYA**

Chapter 1 : Awal Kehidupan Yang Pahit

 **Hai.. readers…**

 **Ini adalah ffanfiction pertama aku, jadi maklum jika banyak kesalahan. Aku fans baru naruto lho… hihi #gananyak. Emang telat banget sih tapi aku tertarik banget buat ikut membuat fanfic untuk reader-san, setelah lama menjadi reader, aku mencoba menjadi author. Maaf kalo aku kesannya agak kaku, karena di dumay maupun dunia nyata, aku ini orangnya pemalu loh.. nah, reader-san kali ini aku akan membuat fanfic dengan pair NaruHina. Aa…. Pair kesukaan ku..! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya dahlian yang berjudul The Pilot's Women. awal cerita memang sama ya guys, tapi untuk bagian konflik jelas berbeda. Yaudah tanpa banyak bacot lagi silahkan dinikmatiii**

 **Tinggallah Di Hatiku Selamanya**

Disclaimer : naruto – masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruHina

Rated : T

Warning: OOC (sekali), Gaje dikit um.. ralat Gaje BANYAK, (typo) berserakan.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Dalam rangka memeriahkan HUT TNI AU Konoha, para pilot peswat tempur Angkatan Udara mempersembahkan sebuah atraksi menarik di udara. Gerakan pesawat yang sangat ekstrim dan menarik tersebut sangat menghibur penonton yang menyaksikan kemeriahan HUT TNI AU tersebut.

Begitu pesawat tempurku menyentuh Lanud, riuh tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai penonton langsung bergemuruh menyambut ku dan para TNI AU yang turun dari masing-masing pesawat tempurnya.

Naruto pov

Aku melihat bahwa hidupku begitu bahagia dan sempurna. Tercapainya cita-citaku menjadi pilot pesawat tempur dan sangat dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuaku terutama ayahku yang memang sangat menginginkan diriku untuk mengikuti jejaknya yaitu menjadi seorang TNI AU. Dan aku sangat menikmati profesiku ini. Aku lulus menjadi seorang The Dragon pesawat tempur dimana lulusan yang hanya peringkat lima besar saja yang bisa masuk dan aku salah satunya. Kesempurnaan itu akan menjadi semakin lengkap karena bulan ini aku akan melepas masa lajangku dengan ikatan pernikahan dengan tunanganku yaitu Shion. Orang yang sangat aku cintai mata indahnya yang menatapku dan senyum manisnya yang begitu manja kepadaku, membuatku semangat menjalani hariku serta membuatku tidak sabar ingin mengikat janji suci kepada Shion. Shion adalah seorang model, tentu saja dia sangat cantik dan begitu digilai para pria tetapi yang aku tahu, cintanya itu hanya untukku.

End naruto pov

Di sela-sela lamunan naruto terdengar suara dari layar monitor. Semakin lama suara monitor itu semakin mengeras dan membuyarkan lamunan naruto, ada pertanda bahwa ada kerusakan pada mesinnya. Naruto masih mencari tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kerusakan mesin tersebut sambil menghubungi Lanud Konoha untuk meminta izin kembali mendarat. Naruto berusaha untuk tenang. Pesawat naruto seolah bergerak dengan keinginannya sendiri. Pesawat naruto menukik tajam, naruto berusaha menaikkan moncong peswatnya tetapi malah terpilin. Membuat langit dan bumi terasa silih berganti dengan cepat. Dan naruto semakin panik. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, tangannya bergetar memegang kemudi. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan kursi pelontar karena tinggi peswatnya kurang memadai. Jantung naruto berdegup sepuluh kali lebih kencang ketika pesawatnya menukik tajam menghantam bumi dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan. Beginikah rasanya berhadapan dengan maut?

Kemudian pikiran naruto seolah mengingat wajah orang-orang yang dicintainya yaitu orang tua dan Shion kekasihnya. Masih bisakah ia bertemu dengan mereka Demi Kami-sama dia belum mau mati. Dia belum siap meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Pesawat naruto semakin cepat menghampiri bumi. Semakin dekat.. semakin dekat.. sangat dekat..

 _Shion.. maafkan aku. Bulir cairan bening keluar dari manik biru langitnya. Oh Kami-sama aku pasrah.._

.

,

,

Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya. Manik biru langitnya terbelalak, kepalanya terasa pening dan nafasnya tersengal. Tubuhnya gemetar dan nyeri dari punggung bagian bawahnya begitu sangat naruto tersentak dari kesadarannya. 'Tch, mimpi buruk itu lagi'. Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tenang ya pak!"

Tiba-tiba suara perempuan masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ternyata suara perempuan. Kekasihnya? Haha naruto mungkin mengharapkan itu kekasihnya juga. Tp nyatanya itu adalah suara perawat. Perlahan nafas naruto mulai teratur. Dan dia mulai menyadari dirinya bahwa ia sekarang berada di RUSPAU Lanud Konoha. Naruto dirawat disana setelah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yang di kemudikannya sendiri. Dua hari lalu, hidupnya begitu sempurna dan kini segalanya telah berubah 180 derajat. Dua hari lalu, dengan gagahnya naruto yang telah menjadi seorang The dragon yang mengemudikan pesawat tempur miliknya. Dan dalam sekejab semuanya telah berubah. Kami-sama dengan mudah membalikkan takdirnya. Dan kini, naruto hanya bisa berbaring telungkup tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan kaki yang tak bisa ia rasakan seakan benda yang ada di bawah pinggulnya itu bukanlah miliknya karena benda itu tidak bisa digerakkan, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

 _Kami telah berusaha semampu kami.. tapi.._

Kata-kata dokter Shizune itu masih terngiang di benak naruto.. Setiap pengulangannya membuat hatinya seakan tersayat-sayat. Dia tak percaya, dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi! Ia lumpuh! Syaraf tulang ekornya tidak bisa lagi pulih seperti dulu. Tapi naruto akan tetap menjalani operasi pada tulang ekornya dan itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi naruto, karena operasi itu hanya memperbaiki tulang ekornya yang rusak saja bukan memperbaiki kelumpuhannya. Tapi setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan dia tidak harus tidur dengan keadaan telungkup seperti arti lain, dia akan tetap lumpuh, selamanya. Kata-kata itu bagaikan vonis hukuman mati baginya. Meruntuhkan dunia dan mimpinya.

Lumpuh..? ia tahu arti kata itu tapi tak bisa memahaminya, karena ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Tetapi sekarang kata itu seperti akan menjadi bagian dari dirinya, dari hidupnya. Seumur hidup ia akan bergantung pada kursi roda. Naruto merasa semua kerja kerasnya selama ini terasa sia-sia saja, semua tak berarti. Naruto mengeram frustasi, tubuhnya gemetar dan gelombang amarah menghantam hatinya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Kami-sama tak sekalian saja mengambil nyawanya, bukankah pada saat itu dia sudah berpasrah diri? Tetapi, kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam dengan membiarkannya tetap hidup dengan kondisi yang tidak berdaya. Air bening mengaliri pipi berkulita tan-nya itu dan tertawa getir di sela tangisnya itu. Dan selama ini dia salah sangka, hidup tidaklah bermurah hati padanya. Naruto mencengkram sprei nya kuat-kuat. Ternyata hidup hanyala mempermainkannya. Memberinya mimpi setinggi langit dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. Nyeri. Nyeri yang dirasakan naruto di dadanya, nyeri yang tak bisa diobati oleh pereda rasa sakit manapun!

Beberapa saat ia mengingat sosok ayahnya sesaat naruto merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan nyeri. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud keluarganya yang dengan seenaknya mendaftarkan naruto ke Rumah sakit Rehabilitasi Penyandang Cacat. Naruto tertawa getir. Apakah ayahnya itu tak bisa meminta persetujuan darinya? Apakah lumpuh membuat ia tidak bisa menentukkan jalan hidupnya sendiri? Ayahnya telah memberi tahunya bahwa naruto akan dipindahkan kesana saat kondisinya sudah mulai membaik. Penyandang Cacat? Hati naruto terpilin. Cacat. Begitulah dia sekarang. Manusia yang telah rusak.

Kata cacat membuatnya menganggap dirinya seperti benda. Ibarat sebuah barang yang tidak sempurna saat diproduksi dan menjadi barang _rejected_. Ditolak. Tidak diinginkan. Naruto merasa dirinya tidak lagi mempunyai kemampuan apapun. Bahkan, ayahnya saja menganggap nya seperti tidak ada. Tatapan bangga yang biasa terpancar dari mata sang ayah sekarang berubah. Bahkan, minato-ayahnya-enggan membalas tatapan naruto. Dadanya terasa sakit. Walaupun ibunya masih tetap memperdulikannya tetapi apa guna semua itu jika ibunya tidak menolak keputusan sang ayah tetapi malah mendukungnya. Dan perlakuan itu membuat naruto -perlahan tapi pasti-merasa disingkirkan.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka, dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan naruto. Seorang perempuan bertubuh langsing dengan balutan jeans dan baju kaos santai membuatnya tetap terlihat cantik itu memasuki ruang perawatan naruto. Secuil harapan muncul di hati naruto saat ia membuka matanya. Senyum nya merekah membalas senyuman perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Shion kekasihnya. Hatinya menghangat setiap melihat keberadaan perempuan itu. Shion-lah satu-satunya harapan yang naruto punya. Hanya dia yang masih peduli padanya dan tidak menyingkirkannya. Shion adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menemani naruto menjalani sisa hidupnya. Keberadaan shion seakan membasuh luka yang ada di hatinya, pereda rasa nyeri hatinya. Naruto yakin shion tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain, dia akan selalu berada disisi naruto. Awalnya naruto ragu akan hal itu. Tetapi dengan perhatian perempuan itu yang selalu menemaninya, menyemangatinya dan shion juga yang selalu menemani naruto saat menjalani operasi. Shion adalah satu-satunya hal dalam hidupnya yang masih dia syukuri.

Shion langsung menghampiri ranjang naruto dan mengecup kening naruto sekilas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?". Tanya shion sembari mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang naruto.

"Hm, sudah mendingan tadi suster sudah memberi obat penghilang rasa nyeri." Jawab naruto yang masih tersenyum senang dengan kedatangan shion.

Shion hanya ber ohh~ ria. "Makanannya kok gak dihabisin?" Tanya shion lagi saat menolehkan matanya pada seonggok makanan rumah sakit yang masih tersisa lumayan banyak.

"Um,, aku udah kenyang.". sahut naruto dengan santai. Shion hanya membalas dengan senyum maklum.

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik sang kekasih dengan raut yang sarat akan kerinduan. Dan rasa sedih dan bersalahpun langsung merasuki naruto kala ia melihat ada bayangan gelap di bawah mata sang wanita pujaannya tersebut. Pasti Shion menangis karena keadaannya saat ini. Pikir naruto.

"Gomen ne.." gumam naruto yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Shion. Shion yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan narutopun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Naruto yang mengerti arti dari ekspresi Shion yang meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah membuatmu menangis ya?" lanjut naruto sambil menggenggam tangan shion yang membuat Shion langsung mengerti. Rupanya garis gelap di bawah matanya masih belum menghilang setelah menangis karena shock dengan keadaan sang kekasih. Shionpun hanya membalas dengan senyum seadanya.

"Daijoubu ne, naruto-kun". Ujar shion sambil ikut menggenggam tangan naruto yang berada di atas tangan shion yang satunya.

"Apakah kaa-san sudah memberitahumu?". Tanya naruto lagi yang kembali dibalas oleh raut wajah Shion yang tak memahami maksudnya.

"Memberitahu tentang apa..?" Shion balik menanyai naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Setelah aku membaik aku akan di pindahkan ke Rehabilitasi". Ujar naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Shion.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menunda pernikahan kita". ujar Naruto sembari mengelus pipi putih Shion dengan lembut. "Aku janji setelah aku keluar dari rehabilitasi aku –

"Naruto-kun"

"akan langsung menikahimu". Lanjut naruto tanpa membiarkan Shion memotong pembicaraannya.

"Naruto-kun". Panggil Shion yang dibalas tatapan heran naruto. "soal pernikahan kita.."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menikahimu setelah-"

"Aku tidak bisa naruto-kun". Shion berhasil memotong perkataan naruto.

Naruto hanya melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. "M-maksud kamu..?" Tanya naruto terbata-bata.

Shion hanya menundukkan dirinya. "Gomen-ne naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa". Ujar shion dengan nada lirih.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia hanya memandang kosong pada sang kekasih yang tengah berada di depannya. Tidak. Bukan 'kekasih' mengingat karena Shion barusan sudah mengakhiri hubungan ini secara tidak langsung.

"Aku tidak kuat menjalani semua ini naruto-kun. Aku sudah tak sanggup seperti ini lagi. Aku lelah". Kata shion sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

Dengan cepat naruto menarik tangannya dari tangan shion. "Wakatta ". Naruto langsung membuang muka dan tidak berkeinginan untuk menatap perempuan itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku naruto-kun. Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kok". Ujar shion dengan wajah berharap dan tangannya mencoba menyentuh tangan naruto untuk skedar membujuknya.

"Aku paham shion. Tidak perlu. Tidak usah mengasihaniku". Sahut naruto mengibaskan tangannya yang disentuh oleh shion. "Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganku kan? Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari sini". Usir naruto.

"tapi naruto-kun"

"Aku sudah bilang pergi". Usir naruto sekali lagi pada shion yang masih belum keluar.

Shion berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Saat shion memegang gagang pintu tersebut, ia menoleh sejenak pada naruto yang masih membuang muka. "Maafin a-

"Pergi!". Bentak naruto pada shion. Dan shion pun langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

Naruto sangat membenci hidupnya, mungkin shion tidak salah. Karena setiap perempuan di dunia pastinya ingin menikahi seorang laki-laki normal yang bisa menafkahinya dan melindunginya. Bukan seorang lelaki difffable seperti dirinya. Yang hanya bias duduk di kursi roda dan tidak bias melakukan apapun untuknya selain menyusahkan. Ternyata shion sama saja dengan kaum hawa lainnya. Naruto tersenyum getir.

Naruto tidak habis fikir. Perempuan yang dikiranya akan selalu berada di sisinya dan menjadi satu-satunya harapan naruto juga ikut membuangnya. Pertama karirnya yang hancur, keluarga yang membuangnya dan sekarang perempuan yang dicintainya juga ikut mempermainkan hidupnya. Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak dalam hatinya. Dia tidak sanggup. Mengapa semua terjadi serentak dalam hidupnya. Naruto meremas erat sprei dan tanpa sadar cairan bening mengaliri pipi tan-nya. Setelah ini ia akan memasuki hidup yang tidak akan pernah naruto bayangkan, dikarenakan esok hari ia akan dipindahkan ke Rehabilitasi Penyandang Cacat. Cacat? Itu adalah kata yang akan menjadi saudara dekat naruto mulai hari ini, dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

 **RS Rehabilitasi**

"Hari ini kamu perbeden yha Hinata, dengan si sakura " ujar suster Shizune- kepala perawat Rumah Sakit Rehabilitasi Penyandang Cacat-kepada hinata yang baru saja datang.

Ng? hinata mengernyit. "memangnya hidan dan kakuzu kemana?". Hinata menanyakan rekan kerjanya yang memang seharusnya mendapat tugas perbeden hari ini.

"kakuzu sakit, sedangkan hidan ada upacara di kampungnya". Sahut sakura menjawab pertanyaan hinata.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang. Karena tugasnya akan bertambah hari ini. Jika hanya memeriksa tensi dan keadaan pasien setiap pagi sih tidak masalah untuknya, tetapi memandikannya juga termasuk didalamnya. Apalagi pasiennya sebagian besar adalah lelaki. Sebenarnya tugas itu dijalani oleh seorang perawat laki-laki. Tapi di waktu-waktu tertentu-seperti hari ini-mau tidak mau perawat perempuan yang harus menanganinya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah menjadi risiko profesi.

"Kemarin ada pasien baru pindahan dari RUSPAU ini data-datanya". Kata suster Shizune kepada hinata sembari menyerahkan hinata sebuah map biru yang berisi data-data penyakit yang diderita oleh pasien. Mengingat hinata kemarin off.

Hinata manaikkan satu alisnya dan menerima map yang diberikan kepadanya kemudian dibacanya. 'Patah tulang paha dan pergeseran tulang ekor'. Hinata bergidik sekaligus kasihan terhadap pasien baru tersebut. Kemudian hinata kembali membaca isi map di hadapannya itu dia membaca nama pasien tersebut, Uzumaki-ia terkesiap-Naruto?

Deg!

Jantung hinata berdegup kencang. Apakah dia adalah lelaki yang dijumpainya 5 tahun yang lalu?

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Aaaa….. kira-kira naruto sama hinata udah saling kenal gak ya? Kalau mau tau lanjutannya review yha, biar author tau jika kalian penasaran #ehm, sebenernya ngarep, #plakk

Aduh author nervous banget #alay Bagus gak yha kira-kira fic-nya. Reader kira-kira minat gak yha bacanya? Aduhh.. kok adek yang malah nervous yahh . Semoga ada yang mau review dan mau fic ini dilanjutkan. Dan untuk fic pertama saya yang begitu hancur nan lebur ini, mohon sarannya yahh para senpai :D. See you next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

TINGGALLAH DIHATIKU SELAMANYA

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan tak terduga

Minna…. Hai.. ^_^

Akhirnya chap 2 dateng juga.. hihi. Dan maaf banget sebelumnya kalo isi chap pertama emang bener-bener hancur lebur sekali penulisannya, gomen ne.. *bungkukdalamdalam. Soalnya saya msih new, dan mohon sarannya yah senpai-senpai ^^. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nungguin fanfic jelekku ini. Dan buat yang review aku balas yahh, walaupun dikit aku sangat berterimaksih.. #terharumodeon

Imelda Yolanda : hai kak, terimakasih atas sambutannya hee ^^. Iyhaa kak ini NaruHina, ItaIzunya nyusul yahh nunggu yg di bengkel lama amat x_x. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BANYAK BANYAK atas saran, kritik, petuah" kakak yang memenuhi review saya *terharusaya. Oke, silahkan chap 2-nya dinikmati.. ^_^

Sai357: terimakasih udah review yahh ^^. Ini udah lanjut kok, selamat menikmati.

Kajoelsagita : iya maakasih udah review. Maaf yha, yg chap 1 berantakan abis. Dan ini chap 2 semoga tidak mengecewakan. Silahkan dinikmati..

Ana: terimakasih udah review. Iyha aku juga baru ngeh pas liat TNI ny hehe. Mkasih yahh sarannya. Ini chap 2 ny semoga bias lebih baik yahh.. silahkan dinikmati ^^

Cahyanto: makasih udah review. Gomen ne, penulisannya memang hancur, saya sadari itu huhu. Tapi semoga dichap 2 ini tidak mengecewakan lagi yahh. Silahkan dinikmati.. ^^

Uchiha Rin : makasih udah review. Makasih loh, kalo bagus hehe. Ini udah lanjut kok. Silahkan dinikmati..

Dewi729 : makasih udah review. #kyaaaa akhirnya perawat aslinya nongol juga. Gomen yah, kalo salah hehe maklum saya gak begitu paham sama yang begituan, saya cumin tau dr adik kelas yg kbetulan tetanggaan, dia skolah kperawatan jg sih. Hehe tp makasih loh udah suka. Minat baca kelanjutannya? Silahkan dinikmati.. ^^

(Hehe maaf saya gak terlalu bias gmna caranya balas review hee). Terimakasih ya buat yg review, semoga kalian suka sm ceritanya ^^, dan semoga yang kali ini tidak mengecewakan yahh minna #gkjanjitapi haha *plakk. Okede, ini dia chap 2 nya. Silahkan dinikmati..

.Ittadakimasu.

Disclaimer :Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruHina

Rated : T

Warning: OOC (sekali), (typo) berserakan, Gaje dikit um..ralat Gaje BANYAK, Alur GAJE, Cerita suka-suka gue.

Happy reading

.

.

 _Hinata manaikkan satu alisnya dan menerima map yang diberikan kepadanya kemudian dibacanya. 'Patah tulang paha dan pergeseran tulang ekor'. Hinata bergidik sekaligus kasihan terhadap pasien baru tersebut. Kemudian Hinata kembali membaca isi map di hadapannya itu dia membaca nama pasien tersebut, Uzumaki-ia terkesiap-Naruto?_

 _Deg!_

 _Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Apakah dia adalah lelaki yang dijumpainya 5 tahun yang lalu?_

.

Hinata membaca data dihadapannya lebih lanjut. Tapi tidak ada yang memberinya kepastian lebih. Kalau memang ini adalah lelaki yang pernah dijumpainya dulu, betapa mengenaskannya nasibnya, tak tega rasanya jika lelaki yang dipujanya mengalami kejadian seburuk ini. Hinata menghela nafas resah.

Semoga lelaki ini bukan Naruto Uzumaki-nya, jika ia sudah melihatnya secara langsung baru Hinata akan percaya. Dengan cepat Hinata menutup map tersebut dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Setelah memandikan beberapa pasien, Hinata dan sakura menuju kamar pasien baru tersebut.

"Hinata, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu yah, kebelet nih.." ujar sakura yang langsung nge-gas pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pun harus memasuki kamar pasien baru tersebut sendrian.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa gugup dan ragu untuk memasuki kamar tersebut. Degup jantung semakin bertambah sedikit demi sedikit seiring langkah kakinya mendekati kamar tersebut. Dan setelah melalui proses debaran jantung yang menegangkan untuk sampai di kamar ini, akhirnya Hinata menatap angka 211 didepan kamar tersebut. Degup jantung malah semakin cepat berdetak saat ia mulai menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan kegugupan dan mengendalikan dirinya.

'Hinata, kau bias. Cobalah bersikap professional seperti biasanya'. Kata hati Hinata untuk menyemangati dirinya.

Saat pintu kamar pasien terbuka. Hinata tertegun, melihat satu-satunya sosok yang menghuni kamar itu. Dengan ragu Hinata mendorong _trolley_ didepannya, ia tidak yakin bahwa lelaki yang sedang duduk di salah satu ranjang dekat jendela itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang pernah ia temui dulu. Tubuh lelaki itu kurus, dan rambut pirangnya panjang sebahu acak-acak an dan tidak terawat. Mata lelaki itu nanar menatap ke layar TV tanpa suara yang keluar dari speaker TV tersebut.

Tiba-tiba lelaki menoleh pada Hinata. Tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin membuat Hinata terkesiap. Dan Hinata hanya menatap nanar lelaki itu, tanpa sadar tangannya meremas gagang _trolley_ yang ada di genggamannya bersamaan saat Hinata tau bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto yang ditemuinya dulu. Mata itu. Hinata ingat sekali mata itu. Mata sebiru langit yang biasa memancarkan pijar semangat dan sekaligus keteduhan bagi hati Hinata saat pertama kali menatap mata itu. Dan kulit tan yang memang sama persis seperti lelaki yang ditemui Hinata dulu. Walaupun pijar semangat pada mata itu telah redup dan berganti menjadi tajam dan dingin, Hinata yakin bahwa Naruto yang ditemuinya dulu memanglah lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran saat ini. Hati Hinata miris. Ya Tuhan, betapa besar perubahan yang terjadi padanya.

Kening Naruto berkerut saat mendapati seorang perawat yang berdiri mematung sepeerti orang bodoh sambil memegang _trolley_. Perawat itu cantik, wajahnya mulus seperti porselen, dengan mata ungu sewarna lavender, dan ada sedikit semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya - atau entah memang seperti itu – atau ia sedang tersipu. Namun itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Naruto malah memuji-muji orang seenaknya seperti itu? Daripada Naruto harus melanjutkan penelitiannya pada perawat cantik itu. Naruto malah lebih penasaran, kenapa perawat tersebut masuk dan hanya diam saja? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat perawat tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Suara Naruto langsung menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Semburat merah dipipinya menggelap dan Hinata mengigiti bibirnya. Hinata menarik nafas dan kembali masang air muka tenang. "Saatnya mandi dang anti seprai Tuan." Ujar Hinata yang disertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu? Apa kah kau yang akan memandikan saya?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi.

"IyaTuan.." ujar Hinata sambil mendorong _trolley_ nya kesisi tempat tidur pasien.

Naruto tercengang "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak Tuan, hari ini memang tugas saya memandikan anda." Ujar Hinata.

"saya tidak mau dimandikan perempuan." Kata Naruto membantah.

"Saya mengerti." Hinata tersenyum maklum. " tapi hari ini kami kekurangan perawat laki-laki. Dan pagi ini tidak ada yang bertugas."

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah mandi."

Hinata mengernyit melihat kekeraskepalaan lelaki ini. "Maaf Tuan, Tuan harus mandi. Mau atau tidak. Suka atau tidak."

"Kau pikir, kau ini siapa mau mengatur-atur saya?!" Teriak Naruto yang sarat akan kemarahan.

Hinata terkesiap. Matanya membola melihat kekasaran lelaki itu. Perlahan rasa kecewa menghampiri hati Hinata. Ini bukanlah lelaki yang ditemuinya dulu.

"maaf Tuan, tapi Tuan harus mengikuti peraturan di rumah sakit ini." Ujar Hinata yang tetap dengan ketenangan di wajahnya.

"Kalau saya tidak mau, kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto menantang sang perawat cantik itu.

"Baiklah" Ujar Hinata semabari menghela nafas lalu memsukkan tangannya ke kantong seragam putihnya.

Hinata menuju pintu keluar, dan keluar dari kamar pasien tersebut.

Naruto menatap punggung perawat itu penuh dengan kemenangan. Memangnya siapa dia yang ingin memandikannya? Dimandikan hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa tidak berguna. Mengusik harga dirinya. Apalagi yang memandikkannya adalah perempuan. Yang benar saja? Bahkan ia tidak sudi ada orang lain yang tak dikenalnya menyentuh tubuhnya dan menlenjanginya.

Lamunan Naruto terusik saat dilihatnya pintu kamar kembali terbuka, dan memperlihatkan 3 wanita berseragam putih a.k.a. perawat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Karena Tuan, tidak mau bekerja sama, jadi saya terpaksa meminta banTuan." Ujar Hinata dengan tenang.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. _Kuso_! Perawat ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bukannya menyerah, tapi dengan tanangnya dia membawa teman perawatnya kesini – perempuan pula semuanya – untuk membantunya.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh saya." Naruto meraung. Berusaha agar perawat itu tidak menyentuhnya. Tetapi tenaga perawat itu cukup kuat. 2 orang perawat yang memegang tangannya membuantnya tidak bias memberontak. Ingin rasanya Naruto lari dan lompat dari tempat tidur, tapi tidak bias. Dengan panik otaknya mengirim sinyal ke kakinya untuk bergerak, tapi kaki nya tidak bergeming. Naruto mengeram frustasi dan memaki dalam hati. Wajahnya memanas saat perawat itu melucuti baju rumah sakitnya. Rahang Naruto mengeras. Matanya memancarkan kebencian dan keputusasaan.

Setelah Hinata dan rekan kerjanya selesai dengan tugasnya, yaitu memandikan pasien dan mengganti seprei, mereka langsung meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Begitu keluar dari kamar itu Hinata langsung menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu tersebut sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya sakura cemas. "sakit?"

"Hmhh~ tidak, hanya pusing sedikit. Mungkin karna lagi dapet". Ujar Hinata meyakinkan temannya agar mereka tidak curiga.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian ketiga perawat tersebut. Barulah otot-otot Naruto yang menegang dari tadi mengendur. _Kuso_! Belum pernah ia merasakan dipermalukan seperti ini. Dia benci perempuan itu. siapat tadi namanya? Hinata? Naruto akan selalu mengingat nama itu seumur hidupnya dan menandainya sebagai perawat yang dibencinya. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat bagaimana perempuan itu menyentuh setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Namun ada 1 hal yang masih disyukuri Naruto. Beruntung hasrat lelakinya tidak muncul. Walaupun kedua kakinya cacat tetapi dia masih memiliki hasrat lelaki yang normal, tidak ikut cacat seperti kakinya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap TV yang menyala didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar melalui speaker TV tersebut. Naruto tau dimana remote TV terletak – di sebuah lemari kecil yang agak jauh dr tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya Naruto bias saja memanggil perawat untuk mengambilkan remote TV untuknya, dengan haanya menekan sebuah tombol disisi ranjangnya maka, perawat akan langsung dating ke kamar Naruto. Namun, hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh Naruto, karena itu hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Bagaimana ia dapat melindungi Negara jika hanya mengambil remote TV saja tidak bias? Pantas saja kekasihnya memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Karena Naruto memang tidak memiliki masa depan saat ini, masa kejayaanna dulu telah hilang dengan sekejap. Naruto mendesah frustasi. Naruto juga enggan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, dia hanya ingin sendiri, mungkin untuk waktu yang lama. Ia memandang kosong TV gerakan – gerakan bisu dari TV yang didepannya. Pikirannya mengembara.

.

Sejak kecil Naruto memang bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pilot. Dan sang ayah – minato – rupanya juga memang mengharapkan putranya menjadi pilot. Setelah lulus SMA, cita-cita Naruto pun tak goyah dan masih sama, yaitu menjadi seorang pilot pesawat tempur. Ia memasuki sekolah penerbangan. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, kerja keras, disiplin tinggi, kecerdasan dan kecepatan dalam mengambil keputusan untuk dapat menjadi seorang pilot pesawat tempur F-16 Fighting Falcon dimana pengendara pesawat tempur tersebut adalah lulusan terbaik yang hanya mengambil lulusan peringkat 1-5 dan Naruto adalah salah satunya. Namun kini, F-16 Fighting Falcon yang begitu didambakan Naruto malah berubah menjadi boomerang bagi Naruto yang balik menyerangnya. Mesin penghancur kehidupannya.

.

Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Naruto bergeming. Ia hanya melirikkan manik sapphiernya ke sudut matanya untuk melirik siapa yang datang. Dan seketika ia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke depan TV tanpa ekspresi saat tau bahwa seorang perawat yang – menyebalkan – tadi pagi yang mendatangi ruangannya. Entah untuk apa perempuan itu kemari lagi setelah membuatnya marah sekaligus malu hari ini.

Senyum menghiasi wajah Hinata yang cantik disertai lengkungan mata yang membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum. Tetapi saat melihat Naruto bergeming seolah-olah tidak menganggap Hinata ada. Rasa kecewa langsung merayap ke hati Hinata. Naruto sangat dingin – setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Mungkin Hinata terbawa perasaan ketika mengingat Naruto masih seorang gentlemen seperti yang dulu. Namun kini, semuanya berubah terbalik, lelaki ini, begitu dingin dan tidak menganggapnya. Hinata tersenyum miris. Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan kesabarannya. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang Naruto. Hinata melihat _trolley_ disisi ranjang yang bersi makanan yang masih utuh tanpas tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Kenapa anda tidak memakan makanannya Tuan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya terdiam tidak menggubris pertanyaanya Hinata. Bahkan Hinata ragu kalau lelaki ini mendengarnya atau tidak. Hinata memposisikan _trolley_ ny sedemikian rupa sehingga berada tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Silahkan Tuan makan dulu makanannya"

Dan hening. Naruto tetap diam seolah tidak melihat _trolley_ didepannya dan matanya tetap terfokus kehadapan TV yang dihadapannya.

Hinata mendesah panjang. "Tuan, ini sudah pukul tiga sore, Tuan harus makan lalu minum obat".

Naruto malah mendorong pelan _trolley_ dihadapannya.

Dengan sabar Hinata kembali memosisikan _trolley_ ketempat semula. "Tuan, jika anda tidak makan, maka anda tidak akan bias cepat sembuh".

Oke, Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan paksaan perawat ini. Ia melirik tajam Hinata. Sekilas. Naruto tidak mengerti kemana jalan pikiran perempuan ini. Tadi pagi memaksanya mandi bahkan memandikkanya secara paksa, lalu perempuan ini datang lagi dan memaksanya untuk makan. Memangnya dia siapa? Ibunya? Lagipula sembuh atau tidaknya Naruto juga tidak berpengaruh pada perempuan menjngkelkan didepannya ini. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk menjauhkan _trolley_ itu. Namun Hinata mengembalikannya kedepan Naruto- lagi.

"Saya mohon Tuan, dimakan makanannya, agar anda bias cepat sembuh". Kata-kata itu malah membuat Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya dan..

SRREEKK..

PPRRAAANNGGGG~…

Dengan gerakan cepat tangan narurto menyapu seluruh permukaan _trolley_ membuat segala sesuatu yang berada diatasnya jatuh berantakan. Dan mengotori lantai sisi ranjang Naruto.

Tindakan Naruto, dan suara pecahan tadi sukses membuat manic bulannya membola dan wajahnya terpaku. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan perbuatan seperti ini. Selama beberapa saat Hinata terdiam memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Rasa kecewa mendalam merayapi hati Hinata saat ini Ya tuhan, betapa besar perubahan yang terjadi pada lelaki ini. Setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, Hinata berjalan memutari ranjang dan memunguti pecahan – pecahan besar yang bias diambilnya lalu menaruhnya diatas baki. Biarlah sisanya ia akan menyuruh _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkannya. Setelah selesai, Hinata bangkit dan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tenang.

"Baiklah jika Tuan tidak mau makan siang, setidaknya nanti Tuan harus mau makan malam". Ujar Hinata dengan senyum – pakasaan – terpatri diwajahnya. Lalu Hinata berlalu pergi dari kamar Naruto dengan _trolley_ nya.

Naruto memandang sinis punggung Hinata sebelum akhirnya lenyap dibalik pintu kamarnya. Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada TV bisu dihadapannya. Ada rasa puas yang menjalari hati Naruto karena berhasil menggagalkan kekeraskepalaan perawat tadi. 'Huh, dia piker dia itu siapa? Ibuku?' batin Naruto. Bahkan ibunya saja sudah tidak peduli padanya lagi. Dulu ibunya begitu sangat perhatian pada Naruto, tetapi mengapa kini beliau menghilang begitu saja. Apakah ibunya juga ikut membuangnya seperti yang lain? Begitu mudahnyakah ibunya membalikkan hatinya? Jika ibunya menyayanginya, mengapa beliau tidak mengantarkannya ke tempat laknat ini? Hanya sempat sekali dua kali ibunya menelpon menanyakan keberadaanya. Setelah itu tidak lagi. Apakah karena sekarang kondisinya sudah jauh membaik? Mungkin itu yang membuat keluarganya merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk menemaninya. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha menahan nyeri yang ada dihatinya.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di balkon kamar apartemen sederhananya. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun di depan mata Hinata tidak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya terpusat pada kejadian hari ini—tepatnya kejadian ditempatnya bekerja. Hatinya miris melihat besarnya perubahan yang terjadi pada lelaki pujaanya tersebut. Lelaki tampan, gagah serta _gentleman_ yang dulu pernah ditumuinya kini berubah. Hinata bias memaklumi bahwa kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh pasti akan sangat memukul batin. Apalagi jika dialam oleh seorang tentara seperti Naruto. Naruto adalah pilot pesawat F-16 Fighting Falcon—The Dragon. Yang biasa dikagumi banyak orang dan dibanggakan oleh rakyatnya. Namun kini, situasinya telah berubah. Seluruh hidup Naruto akan bergantung pada kursi roda. Pikiran Hinata melayang pada suatu siang di masa lalu. Saat ia telah lulus dari akademi keperawatan dan magang di RSAU. Kenangan itu masih melekat dibenaknya, begitu jelas sehingga Hinata merasakan kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

FLASHBACK

Sejak pagi tadi, Hinata ditugaskan untuk mengambil darah para pilot F-16 Fighting Falcon untuk keperluan check up. Sebuah tugas yang menurut Hinata membosankan, karena tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali. Dan Hinata terpaksa terkurung dalam ruang sempit ini selama berjam-jam dan harus menghadapi para pilot yang menurutnya terkasan terlaalu tegas dan kaku. Stelah beberapa hari bertugas baaru hari ini ditugaskan untuk mengambil darah para tentara super star. Cukup, Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi pilot-pilot tersebut yang berbicara—menurutnya—kesannya galak. Hinata merasa diremehkan, pilot-pilot tersebuat tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali, membuat Hinata merasa profesinya tidak dihargai. Membuatnya merasa tidak lebih dari mesin pengambil darah. Setiap pilot yang datang memasuki ruangannya, tanpa kata taua sapaan apapun pilot-pilot itu langsung menaruh lengannya di atas meja dan siap untuk diambil darahnya. Heloo, tidakkah para pilot itu sadarbahwa yang mengambil darah ini adalah seorang manusia. Dalam hati, Hinata menyesali penempatannya di rumah sakit ini.

Namun, semua berubah saat seorang pilot masuk keruangannya. Pilot paling tampan dan paling gagah dari semua pilot yang sudah ditemui Hinata. Begitu tampannya membuat Hinata merasa udara diruangannya semakin menipis. Baju overall hijau yang dipakai pilot ini sangat pas dibadannya yang tegap. Wajahnya yang tampan, rahangnya yang tegas, dan dengan warna kehijauan di sekitarwajahnya membuatnya tampak maskulin. Dan yang paling Hinata sukai adalah mata itu. Mata sewarna langit yang meneduhkan yang memancarkan binar kesemangatan dan kecerdasan. Dan yang tidak Hinata duga adalah melihat lelaki itu tersenyum. Ya, pilot itu tersenyum tidak seperti pilot-pilot lainnya. Mau tidak mau, hal itupun membuat dada Hinata berdesir. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ada seseorang yang berlimpah pesona seperti lelaki itu. Hinata menundukkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan keresahannya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah sedikit berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Hinata edikit mendongak. Hinata memasang senyum samar kepada lelaki yang ada di seberang mejanya dan bersiap untuk menghadapi sikap kaku pilot tersebut.

"Halo, nama saya uzumaki Naruto". Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum yang memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya.

Selama beberapa saat Hinata terpaku ia memandang tangan besardihadapannya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Sejak tadi pagi tidak adasatu pilotpun yang mau repot-repot untuk memperkenalakan diri mereka. Sikap pilot ini memang terkesan sederhana, namun mampu membuat Hinata merasa dihargai. Dengan perlahan Hinata menyalami tangan besar dan dingin pria yang ada dihadapannya—tanpa memperkenalkan diri—lalu menarik tangannya lagi dengan cepat. Walaupun dadanya berdebar kencang, namun Hinata berusaaha untuk bersikap tenang dan mulai mempersiapkan peralatan untuk mengambil darah sang pilot tampan ini. Namun, dampak dari keramahan lelaki ini berakibat buruk bagi Hinata. Karena kegugupannya Hinata sudah 3 kali salah menyuntikkan jarumnya karena tidak mengenai pembuluh darah vena. Walaupun Hinata masih bersikap tenang, namun ini adalah kegagalan yang memalukan bagi Hinata yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya. Wajah Hinata merah padam sambil mendongak kearah pilot tersebut. Tidak ada kernyitan sedikitpun di wajah pilot itu. Hinata telah siap untuk mendengar omelan dari sang pilot karna tidak becus mengambil darahnya. Tapi yang terjadi diluar dugaan.

"Tidak apa-apa" pilot tersebut malah tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

Hinata menawarkan perawat lain untuk menggantikannya. Namun lelaki itu menolak.

"Aku memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Jika kamu gagal, kamu harus kencan denganku." Ujar naruto dengan senyuman yang terlihat santai namun bias membuat hati hinata luluh lantah.

Jantung Hinata berasa déjà vu dengan wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin sudah keunguan. Namun Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya. Ia mulai melakukan tugasnya dengan sebaik-baiknya dan tetap focus. Namun, hatinya tergoda untuk melakukan kesalahan—lagi. Akankah lelaki ini akan melaksanakan ucapannya tadi jika ia gagal? Namun, Hinata harus merasa sedikit kecewa karena ternyata dirinya berhasil. Lalu meletakkan kapas di lengan lelaki tersebut, lalu langsung menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku besardihadapannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya.

"Terima kasih suster". Ucap lelaki itu

Suara ramah Naruto menyentuh gendang telinga Hinata, diikuti suara langkah kaki lelaki itu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan detik itu juga, Hinata tahu bahwa lelaki itu pergi dengan membawa sesuatu yang berharga dari diri Hinata. 'Hatinya'. Hinata mendesah resah. Hinata tau, bahwa Naruto hanya sekedar bersikap baik padanya bukannya karena tertarik. Setelah itu bukan tidak mungkin, Naruto pasti sudah meupakan hinata sejak saat itu. Namun, menurut Hinata lelaki itu masih melekat dihatinya—hingga detik ini. Dalam lubuk hatinya—ia yakin—suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

END FLASHBACK

Yahh ternyata memang mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi dalam kondisi yang berbeda dan tidak terduga. Hinata paham besarnya resiko menjadi seorang pilot, terlebih lagi seorang pilot pesawat tempur. Namun Hinata tidak biasa bayangkan jika hal buruk yang tak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi pada lelaki pujaannya. Hinata mendesah sedih. Hinata mengerti dan paham kemarahan dan keputusasaan yang dialami oleh Naruto. Namun, sikap menutup diri Naruto juga akan berdampak buruk. Ya, Hinata tau karna Naruto tidak pernah memanggil perawat kekamar hanya untuk sekedar meminta banTuan. Perawat hanya akan ke kamar Naruto saat perbeden dan member Naruto makan. Karena hal itu, Hinata tidak mau Naruto tenggelam dalam depresi dan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia sungguh ingin membantu Naruto namun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia bukanlah psikolog yang tau tentang segala teori psikolog. Tapi Hinata akan berusaha untuk menolong Naruto dari keterpurukannya. Hinata yakin bahwa sosok _gentleman_ yang ia kenal masih ada dalam diri lelaki itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N:

Fuiihhhh…. #lapkening

Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan fanfic saya yah pemirsa #plak karna banyak factor-faktor yang menghambat. Mau tau? Saya sedang jauh dari laptop saya aka lg di bengkel. Dan chap 2 ini saya bela"in untuk ngetik di warnet. Saya lg ada proses membangun di rumah yang mengharuskan saya membantu orang tua (sy kan anak rajin haha) jadinya jarang bias ke warnet huhu #hiks. Dan oya, RUSPAU yang di chap pertama sama ya sm RSAU, hanya saja dulu sebutannya RUSPAU, skrg udh rubah jd RSAU (menurut info dri si mbah google sih) Hmm mungkin ocehan ini gak penting #plakk. Saya hanya gatau aja harus nulis apa di author note hehe.. okedeh sekian maacii :*

RnR please

.


End file.
